Heretofore, various devices have been known for assisting the application of mortar or other suitable building material to the surface of a concrete block or the like. Such devices are generally designed to assist the user in applying proper amounts of mortar at proper locations on the surface of such building blocks, in particular precast concrete blocks. Known prior devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,940,298; 3,545,159; 3,696,576; 3,937,511; 4,091,587; and 4,352,445.
It will be noted upon reviewing these known patents, certain of the devices which assist in the application of mortar to concrete blocks are expensive to manufacture and require substantial labor and skill to operation. The device of the present invention is designed such that an unskilled laborer can readily apply correct thicknesses of mortar at proper locations on the surface of standard precast building blocks such as blocks having one or more openings therein. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a template device for applying mortar to a building surface of a precast concrete block or the like which can be used by a skilled or unskilled laborer for the proper placement of mortar on such blocks in desired thicknesses. As used herein the term "building surface" is meant the exposed top surface of a block that has already been set in place. At times it is referred to as "block surface+ or "top surface." This template device can be used by a novice with consistent results. It is substantially inexpensive to manufacture, durable and when properly used, will provide savings in both time and materials since the placement of the mortar is precisely controlled.